leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
June 26, 2009 Patch
& * New masteries |Related = *Release Notes 6/26/2009 |Prev = June 19, 2009 Patch |Next = July 10, 2009 Patch }} PVP.net * All Mastery Tree points have been refunded for this week due to Mastery Tree Changes. League of Legends Champions * (Innate) ** Cho'Gath gains life upon killing units. * (Q) ** Cho'Gath causes the ground to rupture. After a short delay jagged spikes will emerge, popping enemies into the air, dealing damage and slowing them upon landing. * (W) ** Cho'Gath lets out a terrifying cone based scream, damaging and silencing units who are hit. * (E) ** Passive: Cho'Gath's basic attacks send out spikes, impaling units behind his primary target. * (Ultimate) ** Cho'Gath attempts to consume an enemy whole, instantly killing it if it is below a health threshold. Each time Cho'Gath successfully devours a unit, he grows in size, gaining health and increasing the consume health threshold. * (Innate) ** Amumu's physical attacks reduce his target's magic resistance. * (Q) ** Amumu sends out a sticky bandage, if it encounters an enemy unit it will damage and stun them while Amumu pulls himself to them. * (W) ** Toggle: Enemies within a short range of Amumu lose a percent of their max health each second. * ** Passive: Permanently reduces physical damage dealt to Amumu ** Active: Upon being hit a number of times he can unleash his rage to deal magic damage to surrounding units. * (Ultimate) ** Amumu entangles surrounding units, dealing damage and causing them to be unable to move for a short duration. * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * ** Stun duration modified to seconds at all ranks from . * ** Changed cone to be locked to Ashe. * ** The Malice and Spite charge now only lasts three minutes. ** Can now be cast while stealthed (without breaking it). * ** Radius increased to 350 from 330. ** Base damage modified to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Now correctly shows buff tooltips. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Slow modified to % from 80% at all ranks. * ** Proc chance reduced to 12% from 15%. * ** Is now canceled upon casting . * ** Number of attacks to proc this effect reduced to 8 from 10. * ** Mana cost per second increased to 13 from 10. ** It will now apply slightly in front of him while not moving. * ** Bonus stats reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to 25 seconds from 30. * ** Fixed an issue that caused it to display the wrong ability power ratio in the tooltip. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Moving at the beginning and end of Gate no longer cancels the channel. * ** 30% self slow removed. * ** Cooldown modified to seconds from 12. * ** Changed to be a pure passive: When an enemy below 66% health comes in range of Warwick, he gains incredibly heightened movement speed. Items * Renamed from . * Added back into the game. * Max stacks increased to 3 from 1. * Increased combine cost to 1050 from 1000. * Cost increased to 460 from 420. * Combine cost increased to 1050 from 1000. * Cost increased to 880 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 700 from 570. * Combine cost increased to 420 from 390. * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. * Health regen reduced to 1% from %. * Health regen proc reduced to 40% life from 50% life. * Fixed a bug which caused it to proc more often than once every 5 minutes. * Combine cost increase to 380 from 360. * Now builds out of instead of . * Combine cost increased to 950 from 710. * Ability power reduced to 80 from 100. * Magic resistance increased to 32 from 0. * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. * Combine cost increased to 550 from 500. * Combine cost decreased to 600 from 700. * Combine cost increased to 275 from 250. * Combine cost increased to 140 from 125. * Combine cost increased to 650 from 550. * Health regen per second reduced to 1% from %. * Health regen proc reduced to 40% life from 50% life. * Combine cost increased to 1000 from 900. Summoners Spells * Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. * Cancels channeled abilities upon casting. * Armor reduced to 25 from 50. * Fixed a bug with Offensive mastery that gave Rally a bonus 50 seconds (it now gives it a bonus 5 seconds). Mastery Trees ;Offensive Tree * ** Increases critical strike chance by % per rank for 3 ranks. * ** Reduces armor and magic resistance by 25, and increases its duration by seconds. * ** Increases the gold granted by by 5, and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. * ** Increases the caster's ability power by per level. * ** Reduces cooldowns of abilities by % per rank. * ** Increases attack speed by 1% per rank. * ** Grants 15% magic resistance penetration. * ** Physical attacks ignore 2 armor per rank. * ** Increases damage to minions and monsters by 2 per rank. * ** Increases physical damage dealt by 1 per rank. * ** Increases the armor of a promoted minion by 20, and reduces the cooldown of by 15 seconds. * ** Increases critical strike damage by % per rank. * ** Increases the duration of rally by 5 seconds. Improved also increases armor and magic damage by allies effected by . * ** Increases damage dealt by 5%. ;Defensive Tree * ** Increases the amount healed from by 75, and reduces the cooldown by 10 seconds. * ** Increases magic resistance by 2 per rank. * ** Reduces the cooldown of by 20 seconds, and upon resurrection the revived player has their health increased by 400 temporarily. * ** Increases armor by 2 per rank. * ** Increases health regeneration by % of your maximum mana. * ** Increases dodge chance by 0.5% per rank. * ** Reduces damage from minions and monsters by 1 per rank. * ** On a successful dodge, your movement speed is increased by 10% for 5 seconds. * ** Reduces damage received by 1 per rank. * ** Increases health by 15 per rank. * ** Increases the duration of by 2 seconds, and reduces the cooldown by 30. * ** Increases attack speed and ability power by % per rank, and an additional % at level 18, which increases as your champion levels, per rank. (i.e. 2->4% with 3 ranks) * ** While Fortify is able to be activated, increases damage to minions and monsters by 6. In addition, increases the armor of turrets for 10 seconds after the invulnerability fades. * ** Reduces damage received by 5%. ;Utility Tree * ** Reduces the cast time of by seconds, and reduces the cooldown of by 5 seconds. * ** Reduces time spent dead by % per rank. * ** Increases health and mana regeneration by 2% per rank. * ** Increases the movement speed bonus of by 8%, and increases the duration by seconds. * ** Increases experience gained by % per rank. * ** Increases your maximum mana pool by % per rank. * ** Grants 1 gold every 10 seconds for the game. * ** Grants mana regeneration per second. * ** Increases the duration of buffs from monsters by 15% per rank. * ** Increases movement speed by 1% per rank. * ** Reduces the cooldown of by 15 seconds. * ** Reduces cooldowns by 2% per rank. * ** Increases the duration of by 15 seconds. In addition, the first 15 seconds of grant stealth detection. * ** Reduces summoner ability cooldowns by 15%. * Other ** and are no longer linked. ** , , and have one less rank. Bug Fixes * Fixed grammatical errors with a few Tooltips. * Fixed all issues relating to neutral minion tooltips. * Fixed some bugs with cone targeting. It should feel a lot better now. * Fixed a bug where passive and were leaving dots on the minimap. * Fixed a bug where stealth units would become visible when they weren’t supposed to. * Fixed various crash bugs. * Increased performance on low performance settings by disabling aggro unit highlighting. * Fixed a bug where the wrong sound played when you got hit by a summoner spell. * Fixed a bug where targeting was erratic at close range. * Fixed a bug where pixels aspect ratio did not properly change when changing the resolution from normal to widescreen and vice versa. * Fixed a bug with order queuing. * Fixed a bug where you could channel spells through death. * Fixed white flash that appears on summoner items on the loading screen. * Fixed flash of bad summoner level numbers that appear on loading screen. * Load screen now shows users name before they connect. * Fixed a problem with buffs sometimes showing up when they shouldn’t. * Fixed a pathing problem that would cause pathing to stop if you clicked along the edge of the map. * Fixed a bug so you should no longer cast on dead units. * Added a check at the end of spell casts so you can no longer cast on units that get out of range (unless the spell already launched and projectile is in motion) Turrets * Turret health is now dependent on the number of players in the game, now from 2800. * Now gain 10% attack speed and 10 armor for each nearby friendly champion (from 25 armor). * Damage gain per minute increased to 6 from 5. * Armor gain per minute decreased to from 3. * Outer turrets now scale for only 5 minutes (down from 10 minutes). * Inhibitor turrets now scale for up to 40 minutes (up from 30 minutes). * Anti-backdooring: Turrets now have +100 armor and magic resistance if there are no enemy minions within 800 distance of the turret. * Game ending change ** After a period of time, turrets begin to degenerate their armor (to speed up the game). * Inner turrets start off the game with 7 minutes worth of updates ( armor and 42 damage), but do not start increasing stats for 7 minutes. * Inhibitor turrets start off the game with 12 minutes worth of updates (30 armor and 72 damage), but do not start increasing stats for 12 minutes. General * , , and are no longer get consumed by autoattack abilities like or . * Changed the way negative armor and negative magic resistance are calculated to make them less painful. * Updated items 'builds into' section. * Super minions ** Now do 75% reduced damage to Inhibitors and HQs. * Added friendly/enemy tooltips to sight ward and rally. * Updated tooltips to Super Minions. * Stealth units now have a smooth fade. * Added Alt + Enter for fullscreen/window toggling. * Reduced the bandwidth required a little (should help a bit with lag). * Changed the particle system (please be on the look out and immediately report if you see any green spheres in the game.) zh:June 26, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes